As is well known in the medical technology, bone fragments have become increasingly important for repair, fusion and the like, so as to perform autologous bone grafts and other medical procedures using autogenous bone for achieving bone augmentation. For example, bone particles can be used to repair bone, such as in the skull or spinal vertebrae. This invention should not be confused with a bone mill that converts bone fragments for reducing the particle size by a grinding technique. This invention serves to filtrate the blood and liquid used in surgery to collect bone fragments that result from drilling or other medical procedures relating to the bone.
For example bone mills are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,312 granted on Sep. 11, 2001 to Clokie et al and entitled ORAL CRANIOFACIAL BONE MILL and in U.S. Application Nos. 2004/0155132 and 2004/0000605.
It is imperative in the process of collecting bone fragments in an ongoing operation that the flow of fluid from the body is not stopped. Hence, in the collecting process in accordance with this invention, notwithstanding a filling of the apparatus with bone fragments the flow of fluid will continue. Further this invention maximizes the collection of bone fragments by selectively locating blood collecting pockets in line with the fluid flowing from the patient. In addition the apparatus includes a handle for allowing the movement of pockets in an easy and convenient manner permitting the surgeon or operator to rotate the pockets to be in line with the flow path.